


I wanna be known by you

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Sex, Blood, Blood Loss, Blow Jobs, Cute, Cutting, Daddy Issues, Daddy Josh, Daddy Kink, Demons, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hearing Voices, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Josh dun P.O.V, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multiple Voices, Nervous Josh, POV First Person, Self-Harm, Shy Tyler, Smut, Suicide, anxious josh, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Remember Tyler, Josh isn't realOr is heI wanna believe





	1. Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the forest fic
> 
> I think

Tyler came from a family.

_Doesn't everyone?_

Tyler came from a family yes, but a broken family.

Dad died when Tyler was only 8, step-dad abused his mom who smoked, Zach dropped out of middle school and Maddie was failing 4th grade.

And Tyler.

Poor poor Tyler was alone depressed, suicidal. He didn't have anyone. And being half demon half human didn't help  _at all._

Half human half demon sometimes  _he_ would come and that's when things got ugly.

Tyler was all alone and came from a broken family(while being broken himself). Most 17 years left boys would be going to school, hanging out with friends, acting stupid, stalking cute girls...

Tyler didn't even like girls.

He was not normal.

Instead Tyler would sit in his room and talk to the only one who really understands him. 

He would talk to a ghost.

He would talk to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can relate to Tyler...


	2. Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least Tyler has a family

Tyler came from a broken family but at least he  _has_ a family.

I don't.

Or...at least i don't remember anyways.

Last I checked it was real. I can feel myself,I can touch myself. When I look in the mirror I see a boy with mocha eyes, a nose piercing, gauges and hot pink hair.

But no one else does.

No one besides Tyler anyways.

Tyler is the only one that can see me which sometimes makes me wonder 

_am I made up? Am I real???_

But then I remember I am. We can touch, me and Tyler we can feel each other.

Tyler can touch me and I can touch him.

If I were a ghost, that wouldn't be possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok these chapters are so short because it's like the introduction kinda. Future ones will be longer :3


	3. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make me feel lovely

"I remember when you first showed up."

I nodded.

"December 2nd after my 15th birthday."

"Almost three years ago."

"Three years ago in a month."

"In a month you'll be 18."

Tyler looked at me.

"I don't want to though."

"Don't want to what?"

"I don't want to be 18."

"But Tyler I'm 18, and look at me. I'm fine." I smiled at him. He loves it when I smile, it makes him feel lovely.

He looks down biting his lip.

"But you're Joshua you're perfect."

"But you're Tyler and  _you're_ perfect.

"But Joshie-"

"Not buts. You're perfect and I love you." I grabbed his hands and wrapped my fingers in his.

Tyler smiled looking at me but then it faded.

"I still don't want to."

"Tyler you will be fine."

"Sure."

There was a moment of silence between the both of us. 

"I remember when  **he** first showed up."

I looked at Tyler.

"A week after my birthday."

"It was horrible."

"I regret it."

"Why did you do it?"

"I was sad."

"But you have me."

"I know." Tyler looked up at me smiling. "That's why I haven't in a while."

"I make you happy?" I looked at him.

"Yes you do."

"That's all that matters."

"You matter Josh. You make me happy, you make me feel lovely."

I looked down blushing.

"Don't blush, kiss me.back Tyler brought my chin up to his and placed his lips on mine.

"How..can I be a figment of your imagination?"

"When this is real."

"Oh so real." I shivered a little bit pulling off of him.

"You cold?" Tyler wrapped his arms around me.

"Nope just the feels." I smiled.

"The feels?"

"The feels."


	4. Clearly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but smile too.
> 
> "Clearly."

Won't you come down for dinner Tyler?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Tyler," Mrs.Joseph pauses. "You're never hungry. I'm a little concerned."

"Well...I'm not hungry." He rolled over in bed facing away from his mom.

"Tyler please..just tonight."

Tyler looked at me. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry mom."

"Don't tell me this has to do with that ghost of yours.."

"HE'S NOT A GHOST!" Tyler narrowed his eyes then looked back away.

"Ok then, where is he at?" Mrs.Joseph scanned the room looking for ke, when really i am sitting right next to her son.

"He's right next to me." Tyler smiles.

"There's no one there."

"YES there is. I swear on that."

 "TYLER JOSEPH."

"Sorry."

"Tyler..fine you don't have to come down. I'm just worried that's all." She looks away getting up.

"I love you mom."

"..I love you too Tyler " She doesn't even turn around closing the bedroom door.

"Clearly."

"JOSH!" 

"What? She didn't even turn around." I crossed my arms.

"Well..."

"No comment."

"No comment.." Tyler grumbled rolling his eyes looking out of the window.

"When are we gonna go back?"

Back where?"

"Back there "

"Down in the forest?"

"Yes "

Tyler paused sitting up.

"I guess."

"Guess what?" I narrowed my eyes.

" _I guess_ we could go back there."

"I haven't been there in awhile.." 

"I only go there to escape  _him._ " Tyler's sighs still looking out.

"Him being..."

He turns towards me.

"Oh no! Not  _ **him**_ him. My step-dad."

"Oh..!" I looked down. "But wouldn't you need to..escape  **him**.."

"No...I have you." He smiles.

I smiled leaning on him.

"Plus.. I can never escape Blurry."

I sat up and looked Tyler in his eyes.

"He'll be there no matter where I'm at. He's always..with me and he'll always make sure I remember him too." Tyler looks down at his wrists.

"Tyler!"

"Yes?" He shot up.

"We..we don't have to go back there if you don't want to."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure." I looked down.

"Joshua..."

I looked at him.

"I love you." He smiles at me.

I couldn't help but smile too.

"Clearly."


	5. Taco Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesdays are Tyler's Taco days 
> 
> Saturdays his fun days 
> 
> And Sundays his suicide days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter coming at ya

I hate Tuesdays.

 _I_ hate Tuesdays. 

Every Tuesday Tyler has an psychiatrist appointment with this dude named Dr.Webber.

_yes_

And basically he tries to get Tyler 'right' in the mind by convincing him I'm not real.

Now you can see why I hate these days.

Lucky Tyler has actually been  _right_ in the mind and still believes in me. 

I also hate Dr.Webber but no need to get into  _why_ exactly. I never go to any of Tyler's appointments. I hate places like that and it's not good environment for me.

Call me selfish but I went to one with him and it didn't end well at all.

No need for details right now.

Sometimes I am worried thought because what if he loses faith. With if he stops believing in me. What if those doctors actually ' _set him straight_ '

Tyler is not straight.

Literally and mentally. 

But i love him like that.

I never know what goes down at that place because I don't go with Tyler.

But i have faith that it goes well...

* * *

_Tyler sat on the medical bed kicking one leg nonchalantly slightly focused on the crunch of the paper that it had._

_"So Tyler let's start shall we?"_

_He looks up._

_"Sure-Um can I have a lollipop?"_

_Dr.Webber looks back at his desk._

_"Go right ahead Tyler."_

_"Thanks-" He gets up.and grabbed a red one. He knew it would either be cherry or strawberry. He didn't really care he just liked to rub it on his lips during his appointments to make them look red._

_Blue or green lips looked kinda funny._

_"So Tyler-have you been eating?"_

_"Um..."_

_"Here check off the days you ate dinner."_

_Tyler was handed a clipboard and a pen with a chart. He held the lollipop in his mouth and checked off Monday, Wednesday Friday and Saturday of last week._

_"Hmmm.."_

_"Why not Tuesday or Sunday?"_

_"Tuesday I had a taco for lunch so that counts." Tyler put the lollipop back in his hand and started rubbing his lips._

_"Fair enough but Sunday you didn't-I don't think you did."_

_"No you're right I didn't."_

_"So why didn't you eat?"_

_Tyler continued to rub the lollipop on his lips. He had a legit reason for not eating._

_He wasn't hungry._

_But more honestly he missed dinner because **Blurryface** needed him. _

_Blurry had gotten Tyler a new blade and really wanted Tyler to try it out._

_Tyler didn't want to but Blurryface reassured him that he had a lot of long sleeved shirts to wear._

_Tyler did feel pretty dirty..._

_Plus he wanted to die anyways. He figured this would be an effective way to do so._

_He put the blade to him skin and started to draw it. He drew on top of old scars and old marking as Blurry watched._

_Blood soon poured._

_Honestly Tyler did usually feel better afterwards. His wrists never did actually hurt. He's gotten used to the physical and mental pain._

_But there was still pain and it came when Josh found out about it._

_Of course he was never made at Tyler froze doing it.._

_But always..._

_Disappointed._

_Not in Tyler but in himself._

_He knew that Tyler was happy with him. Josh was always upset that he didn't do a better job of protecting Tyler._

_Josh protected Tyler from Blurryface. He made sure he never came and abused Tyler and made him feel bad and attempt to kill him._

_But Josh couldn't always win._

_He couldn't protect Tyler forever._

_Oh but he would have to!_

_Tyler can't control Blurryface. Blurryface controlled Tyler._

_In mind vs man mind always won._

_"Tyler!"_

_He looked up at Dr.Webber lips cherry red._

_"Why didn't you eat Sunday?"_

_Cause Sundays are my sucide days_

_"Because I forgot."_

_"Forgot?"_

_"Yes. I forgot to eat."_

_"Hmm ok ok.." He scribbled somthing on his notepad then looked back up at Tyler. "Eh what is your favorite day of the week."_

_Oh that was easy._

_"Saturday."_

_"Ah for you not to be a typical teenager, that's a common one." He smiles and bit._

_Yes. It was common but the reasoning was beyond common though._

_Saturdays were him and Josh's 'funvery days. They would camp out in the tree house and talk about whatever and write new songs and come up with new lyrics._

_Tyler was there one that came up with the idea of it._

_Of course not only to spend time with Josh of course but the have smell good last times._

_After all Saturdays are his fun days and and Sundays are his suicide days._

_"how about Josh?"_

_Tyler looked up._

_josh? We're bringing him up?_

_"do you still talk to him?"_

_"Yes I do. All the time."_

_"is he here right now?"_

_Tyler shook his head._

_"he hates you."_

_"oh." Dr.Webber looks at him and little bit offended but moves along. "Have you been taking your pills?"_

_"Yes.."_

_"Tyler." He sighs. "You've been so honest this far. We both know I can't help you if you lie."_

_Tyler narrowed his eyes looking down. He didn't need or want help_

_"Ok...no. I haven't."_

_Dr.Webber sighs again._

_"You've got to take your pills Tyler."_

_"Why??"_

_"Because...they help you."_

_"With what?"_

_He pauses_

_"With your depression..."_

_"These aren't depression pills." Tyler knows his pills especially since Blurryface made him overdose on a bunch of them._

_I didn't work though._

_"Well..they're to help you stop seeing things."_

_"WHAT?? What are you talking about???"_

_"Everything...with the whole Blurryface and Josh thing."_

_Tyler was so taken back he couldn't speak._

_"Tyler..you can't blame your cutting on some thing that you made up."_

_"But-"_

_"You need to take responsibility that you are doing it and you need help. Also you need to go out and make real friends. Having an imagery friend at age 17 is not normal."_

_"JOSH IS REAL!!" Tyler stood up almost teary eyed._

_He hated these appointments almost as much as Josh._

_"Look Tyler is for your own good. Now take your pills and go out more. I'll see you need next week._

* * *

_"mom do i have to keep going to those?"_

_"Yes Tyler...me and your father think it's for the best."_

_"Chris isn't my dad."_

_"TYLER!" His mom slaps him in the face. "Don't you dare say that!"_

_Tyler looked down glaring at his feet._

  _"look...we think it's for the best."_

_"Sure."_

_"Tyler don't be like that. Plus were getting Taco bell."_

_"We always get Taco bell."_

_Tyler looked up and saw that they were pulling into the taco bell drive thru. Every Tuesday they would get Taco bell after Tyler's appointments. It was kind of a reward for not going off and it helped Tyler take his pills._

_He chewed them up with the taco because he couldn't swallow a pill for his life. They didn't work as well chewed up so he took two._

_"Thanks..." Tyler caressed the pills in his hand as his mom ordered him a chalupa._

_"So what are you gonna do when you get home?"_

_He shrugs._

_"Talk to Josh maybe?"_

_Tyler looked up. He always felt weird when his mom brought up Josh_ _._

_"Mmm maybe."_

_"You know...real or not I'm Istanbul glad you have someone to talk to." Mrs.Joseph smiled a little then paid for Tyler's Taco and gave it to him._

_"Thanks mom."_

_"You're welcome. Ok now first the pills."_

_He nodded popping the pills in his mouth._

_"Now bite."_

_Tyler took a bite of his food then chewed it along with the pills._

_"Uhg." He shivered at the taste of the pills. Chalupa can never mask the taste all the way._

_"Good job Tyler." Mrs.Joseph smiled and gave Tyler some water._

_He drank it and then responded._

_"Thanks mom." He wiped his mouth._

_"I'm proud of you Tyler, now let's go home."_

_Tyler's nods silently and wrapped up the rest of his chalupa for Josh._

_Since you know he's a 'ghost' and no one ever feeds him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took me FOREVER to type up.
> 
> But i enjoyed every second of it ;3
> 
> Lemme know if u like theses longer chapters in may keep it up ^-^


	6. Tree house homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of student loans and tree house homes we would all choose the ladder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut 
> 
> Here's some smut 
> 
> SMUUUTTT

I laid in the tree house staring at the ceiling silently. 

_nothing_

I waited for Tyler to come back anxiously.

_will he still believe in me_

_He still knows my name_

_He didn't forget me did me??_

I felt myself start to get nervous. I shook my head sitting up. I saw the lighter in front of me. I picked that up and started flicking it.

* * *

_Tyler soon arrived home. He went to the living room to wait for Josh. But looking out the window he saw a note carved into a tree_

_'Meet me in the tree house'_

* * *

 Now I laid here in the tree house flicking a lighter and staring into space.

 "Guess who's back..!"

I flinched and nearly dropped the lighter I had in my hand when I heard Tyler coming up the ladder.

"Did you have fun?"

"You're definition of fun must be different than mine."

"I was kidding Tyler. Oh so sassy."

Tyler swung his hips walking over to me. 

"I know i am." He smiled handing me somthing.

"What's this?" I looked at him.

"Chalupa. Enjoy."

"Ah the good old Taco bell."

"You know it. I wasn't even that hungry to begin with." Tyler looked at me sitting down.

"You're never hungry Ty." I unwrapped it and then bit into the food.

"You sound like my mom Josh."

"Would your mom do this?" I leaned over and pecked Tyler on the cheek.

"Yes...she would actually." He looked at me giggling.

"Ok-" I put the food down then climbed on top of Tyler.

"What are you doing Joshua.."

"Would your mom do this.." I wrapped my legs around Tyler's midsection and came in for a kiss.

"Mmmm...Joshhhhhh."

I pulled off looking the brunette in his eyes.

"Would she do  _that_?"

Tyler shook his head blushing.

"No she would not." He puts his hands on me pulling me close running his them up and down my abs.

"What are you about to do baby boy?"

"Maybe if you take your shirt off, you'll find out."

"You want me to take my shirt off now do you?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well...I'll take my shirt off if you remove those pants of yours..." I grinned running my hand down Tyler's pants-unzipping them slowly.

"I can do that." 

Tyler moved my hand from his zipper and unzipped them all the way where I could see-that he was erected.

"Looks like someone got big for daddy."

Tyler nodded biting his lip.

"Stand up."

He stood up, pants falling down to his knees revealing his cock as it poked through his boxers.

I took my shirt off, along with my pants and I stood in front of Tyler.

"Tyler I want you too give me the best blowjob you've done in a while.

He scanned my body up and down then looked me in the eyes.

"Yes daddy."

"Down."

Tyler took his shirt off then got down on his hands and knees in front of me.

I slowly pulled my pants down for Tyler and I saw his eyes grow wide when they were all the way down.

"D-Daddy you're  _huge._ "

I simply nodded and smiled looking at my baby boy.

"You think you can take it all?"

"Yes I can." Tyler slowly wrapped his lips around my cock sending good chills up my spine.

 "Mmm fuck you're good daddy."

"Thanks you're Tyler." 

Tyler wrapped his lips around my cock going in a little further earning a moan from me as I bucked my hips forward.

"Mmm Tyler you're good...Oh Fuccckkkkkkkkk Tyler..." I moaned bucking my hips.

Tyler kept sucking and I felt him open his throat as I kept pushing into him.

"Can you take it all?"

Tyler nodded saliva dripping off his chin as he took more of me in.

I moaned making some rather  _pornographic_ noises.

"Tyler..I'm gonna cum.."

The brunette looked up at me and gave me the  _do it_ look.

I bucked into Tyler once more then I came- _hard._

White streamers went into Tyler's mouth as I moaned.

"Fuccckkkkkkkkk yeah... you are good. You are  _good._ "

Tyler pulled off of me smiling. He swallowed.

"And you taste good daddy." 

"Mmm just for the compliment and the  _amazing_ blowjob I'm gonna fuck that tight little ass." I bit my lip grinning down at Tyler.

I could see his cock get hard when I mentioned that, so he immediately got into position for me.

"Mmm someone wants daddy."

"Yes daddy I want you. I want you to fuck me! Fuck me hard!!!"

"Tyler Joseph." I raised an eyebrow at him.

He blushed looking down.

"Ah sorry daddy."

"Its ok. I like a little desperate Tyler from time to time." 

I look down at Tyler's  _glorious_ ass and his glorious entrance.

"Someones tight for daddy."

"Yes daddy." Tyler nodded.

I take my index finger and my middle finger and stick them in my mouth. I pulled them out slowly, saliva dripping off off them and then  _slowly_ glide it into Tyler.

"Ohhhhhhh....Joshhhhhh...Mmmhmm." 

"You like it?"

"Uh huh. Yes." 

"Good, that's not even my cock." 

I finger Tyler a little faster as he moaned making noises more pornographic than I've ever made.

"Mm Tyler you're gonna get daddy hard again with all that moaning."

"Is that bad daddy?" He closes his eyes.

"No not at all..." I pulled out of him then I entered Tyler.

"OH MY GOD!!!! JOSH!!!!" Tyler snapped his eyes open as I thrust into him.

"You like that yeah? You like that baby boy hmm?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes." 

I moved into him faster and faster and he closed his eyes tears leaking from them from pure ecstacy.

"Daddy can-can I cum?"

"Mmm...not yet." 

"Please my cock hurts from holding it in..!"

"Not yet Tyler." I thrust into him again.

"Ahh fuck you Josh. Why do you gotta feel so good?" Tyler grinned and let out small moans.

"Why do you have to have such a tight ass.."

"Don't you like me like that,"

"Yes I do baby boy." I moaned bucking my hips into Tyler.

"Fuccckkkkkkkkk Jishwa I can't hold it....."

"Mmm go ahead."

"Huh,"

"Good ahead and cum baby boy."

"Yes-thank you." Tyler stroked himself twice then white streamers went onto the floor and all over Tyler's stomach and thighs.

"Better?" I grinned.

"Bett-HOLY CRAP!!!!"

I came into Tyler filling him all the way up as he moaned.

"Joshua....Oh my gosh..."

"Fuccckkkkkkkkk yeah yeah." I moaned as I came into Tyler  _hard._

"Joshua you feel so good.." He closed his eyes enjoying this and moaning.

I slowly pulled out of him then turned him around.

"Mmm Joshua thank you."

"You're welcome baby boy." I kissed him, my tounge entering his mouth.

"Mmmmm." He wrapped his arms around my waist humping me.

"Yeah yeah..." I came off of him. "I love you Tyler."

"I love you too Joshua. You taste good."

"You're welcome." I looked at Tyler. "You feel good."

I closed my eyes holding on to my baby boy.

Seriously though. I just want to stay in this tree house with Tyler. Forever and love him and never lose him ever.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though.
> 
> Tree house sex. 
> 
> Goals as heck.

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is not the forest fic
> 
> But somewhat inspired by it so please don't sue me :3


End file.
